A Nobody's Past
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: -Discontinued due to lack of ideas-
1. Welcome to our Family!

**Author's note:** Here's the thing. This is my first fanfic and it's sooooooooo stressing.. DISCLAIMER TIME!!  
I, however much I want to, do not own Lea (Axel) and other KH characters or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs and err.. the plot..

Anyhow, enjoy XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mother's POV_

I woke up because of a sudden scream. I looked out my window and saw him, my young red-spiky haired Lea. I screamed on top of my lungs and ran towards him. I scooped him up from the ground and made a dash towards the house. My name is Sophiara dé Fioré and I'm the mother of the red-spike haired boy. Lea Leonhart. Memories suddenly rushing through my mind. I suddnly remember when he was only 16....

* * *

"Lea!!" I shouted at my only son.

"Yes mother?" he said cheeks red, after chasing the dogs.

"I want you to help me with something." This would be the time where I hugged him and tell him to do chores. But not today, today is special. It was his birthday. As I reminded myself not to spoil the surprise, I bent down and asked him whether he knew what sort of event is going on today.

"Is it the annual swimming competition?? Wait, that's 3 more days.. Hmm...." he was thinking. His expression clearly shows he can't think of another guess. So, I told him to go change since we're going to the market.

"Mother!! I'm done changing!!" He shouted

"Yes, dear! I'll be coming down, wait a moment, please!" I shouted from upstairs.

* * *

"Good afternoon, ma'am. How can I help you?" the gentleman behind the counter said.

"Well, good sir. I would like to have some flour, eggs and milk." I said.

"How many eggs, ma'am?" He asked again.

"Make it 10 or so." I replied.

"Thank you ma'am. That would be 150, please."

"Here's the money. Thank you."

I walked out from the store and saw Lea bounding towards me and gave me the supplies.

"What are they for, mother? Why do we need 16 candles? Why so many sugar? Will there be no wood today? I can chop some if you want." He asked so many questions.

"No, dear. Just wait and see." I replied with a smile.

We came back to the house to find my husband, Leonardo, sitting there. When he saw us, he stood up and whispered, "Everything ready, dear?"

"All set, beloved." I said. "I just need some time for the cake. Please shove him out from the house first."

"Hey, Lea. D'ya wanna play catch with yer old man?" My husband asked with his famous pirate accent.

"Catch? My favourite game!! Well, what are ya waiting for? Let's go, pops!!" Lea shouted.

_Finally, now since they're gone, I can work something out!! _I said to myself. _Here we go._ I mixed the eggs, milk and flour together to make the first batch of cake. _Some vanilla would do.. Where did I put it.. Right!! There it is!!_

After what seems like forever, I made a big cake. It was square and had chocolate icing. The words "Happy Birthday, Lea Leonhart." Was written on top of it. I made some flowers at the end of the cake. I put all 16 candles on it and now, it's done.

I called Lea and my husband, Leonardo, back. I turned the fire off so the room would be dark.

"Lea," I began. "Stay there, darling." I lit up the candles and my husband sang the song.

"Woah!! Mother, father!! You can't spend that much of money for me!!" He said startled. My husband laughed and pat his back.

"My boy, today is a very special day for you and I want you to feel special." Leonardo was really something. I'm lucky to have him for a husband.

* * *

But now, that's only a memory. Right now, I'm standing in front of a man who burnt the castle. A man whom I thought had a calm and collected manner. A man who I used to call my son.

I stared at him, anger in my eyes, hoping he would notice. But Lea just hung his head down. He's 20 now. I can't imagine him acting like he wasn't suppose to.

"Lea!! What were you thinking???" I shouted.

"I was only trying to avenge father!" He growled.

"Oh Lea." I am not a woman who gets angry easily. So when I did get angry, it would be nasty. "I know the empire killed him, but that doesn't mean you can burn the entire castle!!"

"It wasn't dad's fault!! You know that more than I do." His voice quivering.

_Oh no, what have I done? _I cursed myself for letting him now what had happened to his father. Leonardo, was a wise man. He died because of us. The empire knew, I was a sorceress, an enemy towards the empire. He died saving us, saying he was the only wizard in the house. Unfortunately, Lea also gained my trait, of fire that is.

I hugged my dear son. He was on the verge of crying, I just knew it. I could also tell that his tears won't fall.

* * *

"For burning the whole castle," The Queen said, "From this day forth, you are banished from this empire. You and your son."

The punishment was harsh, but we accepted it. The Queen was waiting for us to beg for forgiveness, but since we were very hard-headed, we refused to beg. The Queen wasn't so satisfied. Angrily, she turned her back and marched towards her burnt-down castle.

I was actually happy for Lea burning the castle. It made that stuck-up Queen realize that some of the citizens DID defy her. The previous Queen wasn't like this. Oh no, Queen Elizabeth was a gentle, kind and a very wise woman. She would help her people when needed. She was like a mother to us all, when she died, everyone grieved for her death. Even the animals seemed to have the sadness in their hearts. After 4 months of grief, her daughter appointed herself Queen of all the empire.

I giggled as we walked pass the empire gate. Lea was quite confused and his expression shows a question.

"No, Lea. I'm not crazy yet." I managed to say that and continued on giggling. I was just so happy seeing the Queen flushed and stormed off angryly towards her now burnt-down castle. I repeat, it was truly a sight to behold.


	2. Tragedy in the New Town

**Author's note: **Yeah!! This 2nd chapter is done!! WOO-HOO!!! Well, you know the drill, I don't own any KH characters or KH itself, I do own my OCs and plot.  
(You can tell which character I made up by the French and weird name hehe)

Review on your way out, please!! Enjoy XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lea's POV_

My mother is weird. That's all I can say, I wonder why she wasn't angry after what I had done. Won't a proper mother get angry for playing with fire? I burnt the whole castle and she's now giggling beside me. Yes, we managed to work in a different village. She's working as a pianist. I never knew my mom can play piano. She plays it quite well actually. It's a pity she keeps on saying that that was her first time. If only she didn't say that. It would've been better.

* * *

I wonder what's been bothering mother. I worked as a carpenter, the salary is enough for a 3 meal/day. They paid us everyday, since I proved how skillful I was. But mother doesn't seem happy. Even if she kept on hiding it, by how she plays the piano, it's clearly seen that she's not in a good mood. What was the song she was playing? If I'm not mistaken the title is "Wind Crest ~The 3 Trails~" A strange name, but it sounded sad but calm at the same time. Though there is a part where it is scary.

"Mom, is anything bothering you?" I brought up my courage to ask this question

"No, sweetheart." She replied curtly.

"Tell me the truth, mom. You can't hide your feelings, I know you often play that song when you're sad, and these days, you can't stop playing them. Why is that?" I asked.

She paused. Finally she said, "Is it wrong for me to like a song?"

_Calm. Too calm. _That should describe my mother just right.I decided to drop the topic off when I realized that I could win, but this statement will hurt quite a lot I suppose.

"I know you, mom." I began. She raised one of her eyebrows. "You don't play something you like with a sad expression. You played another sad song and you played it with a smile and in the end you said to me that you managed to finally play that song."

"What song? River Flows in You? That was.."

"Don't lie, mom. Something is up and whether you like it or not, I need you to tell me." I cut her off.

She laughed. I was so surprised. Laughed? My mother truely is nuts.

"I am not crazy, Lea!!" she said.

"You read my mind now, didn't you??" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, you know I can read people's mind!!" She giggled.

"So, are you prepared on telling me what's wrong?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes. I was actually wondering, whether I should train your pyrokinesis power to the next level."

I was dumb-founded. Statuefied. Solidified. Freezed. **WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY???? **I was so happy that I literally hugged my mother and said, "Yes please, mom!!" She looked at me with the "o_O" kind of look and stood up.

"Shall we get started then?" She asked.

_

* * *

_

Mother's POV

I laughed I knew I shouldn't but thank goodness he at least had my determination, since mostly all his attitudes relate to his father.

When I heard him say, "Yes please, mom!!" I gave him the "Oh-my-gosh-I-didn't-expect-that-kind-of-answer" look. Though some people call it the "o_O" look. Whatever. So training here we come!!

* * *

We went to the woods so people can't find us studying magic. I started to attack first. He dodged perfectly and countered my Ice magic with Fire. Wow, I never knew my son had a big potential to be a fire elemental. He has a good body posture, excellent combat skills, charming face (in a lady's opinion that is) and has a great power to control fire. I'm proud to call him my son. The battle continued fiercely. Oh no, I'm not the kind of mother who'll let her child win easily. I have to make him successful with his own achievement. So, I'm going to go harsh on him for once. I attacked and he countered, he attack I counter. Always like that.

I looked up to him, my gaze calm as ever. His green emerald eyes were now dull either because of boredom or tiredness.

"All done?" I asked.

"Done? I thought we just started, mother." He smiled. Is he trying to mock me? Well, that won't work Lea. Mocking won't affect me. I'm your mother, I know your tricks.

"Up to your old tricks, eh?" I smiled as he 'vanished'.

"Lea, don't forget. I'm your mother." I came up behind him, pushed him and pinned him on the ground. Before he squirmed away, I sealed some of his joints without magic.

"Hey!! Mom!! That's not the rules!!" He shouted.

I smiled and said, "The most important thing when you're outmatched or outnumbered is to cheat. I'm outmatched for you. Besides, that's not magic."

"Yeah, mom. Easier said than done. I can only do pyrokinesis. GOT IT MEMORIZED?" He said sarcastically.

Here we go again with the "Got it memorized?" face. He looks sad. Aww, did I hurt his feelings? Too bad. Without hesitation I came up to him and asked whether he's ok. BIG mistake. He made a sword with his fire and nearly touching my throat.

"Lesson 1, Never let your guard down. Am I right, mother?" Lea said laughing.

"Yes. That's correct. Come on. It's late. Better go home early. I'll cook up something delicious for you." I winked at him and beckoned him to follow.

_Lea's POV_

Phew, mom gave me no chance to fight back. It was really like as if I was fighting a real enemy. It was fun. But, seriously, don't mother's give their son to attack? I guess my mom wasn't the "oh-you-caught-me-I-lose" kind of type. I'm glad she didn't go easy on me. That gave me some experience.

* * *

"Lea!! Dinner's ready!!" A familiar voice sounded downstairs.

"Coming!!"

As quick as lightning I dashed from my room and came downstairs to the dining table to eat. I sat across my mother (as usual) and chowed down the food.

"Lea!! Where are your manners?? Eat slowly!! You're gonna choke if you eat like that!!" Mom yelled

"Come on, mom! I ain't a kid anymore!!" I shouted

"Yes, you're not a kid anymore. I don't have to shout all day for manners." she growled. Did I ever mention how my mother looks like when she's angry? Well, don't even think of cracking a joke. She'll kill you before you do that. No, literally.

My mother, Sophia was the best warrior the army could ever had. She had a title there. She was called, 'Rose to Oblivion'. She must be scary in battle. I've seen her sword. It was really big. I just realized, she held a Bastard Sword during battle???? The biggest sword of all?? My mother really was weird. I wonder what else she's hiding.. Hmm....

"So shall we go, Lea?" My mother interrupted my thoughts. I blinked. Then I gave her the "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look.

She smiled, shook her head and said, "To the kitchen of course!! I thought you said you would wash the dishes?"

I was startled. Did I say that..? Wait. I just nodded trough the whole conversation. Don't tell me she got the wrong idea??

"Uhh, mom. Sorry I—" I was cut off by a loud sound of shattered glass.

"Holly mackerel (people still say that?) what was that!!!" My mom totally freaked out. I wanted to laugh at her expression but at the same time horrified of the "thing" that came, crashing through out windows. It's black and has some sort of antlers, its movements are strange and it doesn't seem to walk forward. Wonder what it's doing..

"That's what you call a 'Heartless'. I thought you know what that creature is, Rose" A voice boomed.

"Wha—What?? Who are you??" I asked turning around to find a silver haired guy with a black jacket. _And why did you call her 'Rose'? _I thought. His amber eyes were stiffing both me and my mother. His eyes had no emotions.

"My name is Xemnas. I am here to take you with us, Lea." He said making my mom glare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, huh?? Well, this is an example when you have to write 2 stories at once XD

I love cliff-hangers. HAHA

See ya soon!!


	3. Xemnas's Intentions

Err.. yeah.. Sorry about the mistakes I made in the previous chapter (Just realized) and thak you for the first review from **_xFillyStarx_**!!! YAY!! Anyway..

I DO NOT OWN KH CHARACTERS AND SUCH.. just the OCs and the plot..

Well, it's quite neater now.. hehe..

Oh yeah, I'll have the summary ready since well, I sorta ended it up for cliffhangers (YAY CLIFFHANGERS)

Anyway.. Review on your way out and enjoy :D

* * *

_Summary of previous chapter:_

_A man named Xemnas barged in to Lea's house with no notice. He summoned a "Heartless". And now, it will be revealed why he wanted Lea so bad.._

"What do you want with my son??" Mother was sweating though her eyes only showed calmness. Surprisnly, no fear in her eyes.

"Ah, it seems you haven't changed, 'Rose to Oblivion'." The old man said as his amber eyes glisten.

"So you do remember me, 'Superior in Between'."

Ok? Can I ask for a Q&A session? My mom, Sophia, knew this old creep? Who is he? Moreover, what does he want from me anyway?? My mom, as swift as possible, 'called' her sword and threw it at the so-called Xemnas.

The sword turned around, Xemnas ducked and my mother caught the gigantic sword which, not surprisingly, tore the roof.

"Now, now. No violence, Sophia. I came here just to talk. Don't make me summon Ethereal." He said sarcastically.

"Oh? But how? I thought it's forbidden to summon Ethereal?"

"It's not as forbidden as you think it is, Sophia."

"You don't mean.."

"No, Ethereal is still forbidden. But I can use it anytime I want. Though, in some circumstances."

Ethereal? What's that? Is it a person? Hearing what Xemnas said, mom put the sword away and sat down in front of that man. Beckoning me to stay away and go outside. I wonder what they're doing. I wanted to peek but I'm sure I'll be caught. So, better not. Maybe I'll just sit by the window...

_

* * *

_

_Mother's POV_

Damn. Xemnas, the 'Superior in Between', is here, in front of me, trying to take my son away. What does he want with Lea? Why must he come across during dinner too? Ok, I don't really mind him coming over during dinner, but why bring along a Heartless? The 'Shadow' too. ARGH!! I've had enough. I have to act.

I 'grabbed' my Bastard Sword and threw it to Xemnas, he dodged of course. The sword came back, and as I suspected, he ducked. I grabbed the sword before it hit my son.

"Now, now." He said pathetically. "No violence, Sophia. I came here just to talk. Don't make me summon Ethereal."

Ethereal Swords. The most dangerous sword I've ever seen. It's somewhat invisible and invincible. No wonder they're forbidden.

"Oh? But how? I thought it's forbidden to summon Ethereal?" I countered.

What I fear most came true. Ethereal can be summon now, it's not quite forbidden anymore. "Though, in some circumstances." What does he mean by that?? I tensed my muscles ready to fight but he gave me a stare showing that he is serious. I can tell he has no reason to harm us. I beckoned him to speak, but stopped him before he said a word. Something tells me this conversation is none of my son's business. So I put the sword away and shooed him out of the house.

* * *

What is that guy thinking?? Xemnas is insane!! He can't do this!! NO!! Not when I'm in charge. His voice still haunts me. What he said during our "conversation" was bad. I won't let him have Lea. Not when I'm around. His gonna have to go over my dead body to get Lea.

This is how it went:

"_I need Lea." Xemnas said when he was out of earshot._

"_What??" I asked, shocked._

"_I need him, more than you do at least." Xemnas said coldly._

"_Are you mad?? Do you think I would give my son to someone like YOU??" I asked, angrily._

"_No, I thought so. So I think I'll just impress him. He's easy to impress." He said._

"_How are you going to do that?" I asked._

"_Hohoho. Don't underestimate me, Sophie. I'll have him, sooner or later."_

"_What makes you think I'll hand him over so easily?"_

" _Sophia, Sophia, you haven't change. Gullible as always." he laughed._

_I glared at him. I hate this guy. He'll take over whatever he wants with no questions._

"_I have an offer though..." Xemnas said._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"_

"_If you, Sophiara dé Fioré, will sacrifice your freedom and come with me instead of your precious Lea. Maybe I'll reconsider. You have 1 week to tell him and by the end of the week, you will be forced to come. Whether you like it or not." He said darkly, and vanishing to thin air._

That was the whole conversation. The scene played again and again in my mind like a movie. I'd do anything to lead Lea from joining the Organization XIII but, I can't seem to think joining the Organization and leaving my precious son alone. I don't know what to do. First of all, bring him inside. Now where could he have gone...

_

* * *

_

Lea's POV

What did he say that litl--- URGH!! Sacrifice mother's freedom for me?? No, I have to join that Organization. I'm sure it's best for mother and I. I know that I will be put to work... I think. But, what can go wrong??

"_I need him, more than you do at least" _How dare he speak like that to mom!! I wonder why she didn't slap him. I wonder what Ethereal is.. if it is a thing... It can be human..... Right?? I mean, mom wouldn't be afraid of a thing, right? So, it's probably some blackmailer. I'm worried though.

First thing's first, act cool as if you haven't heard a thing. For now, keep they're discussion out of your head. Calm down. Stay cool. Ok, better go inside now.

_

* * *

_

_Mother's POV_

Oh no, how on Earth am I going to let Lea know? I'm sure he'll be asking me abou—

"Mom!! Are you there??" he chimmed in from outside, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie. Over here!!" I said, sighing.

"Hey, mom.... What's the Ethereal? Why do you look so surprised when _he _mentioned it?"

I knew he would asked me that.... DAMN!! What's gonna be my answer.. A lie.. No, he's just like me, he'll see through my lies.

I sighed again. I looked at him, his emerald-green eyes were beautiful. For once, he reminded me of Leonardo.. My Leonardo dé Thundraganis. I miss him dearly. I wanted to hug my son and tell him that it was nothing he would want to know, but, I know. He's not a kid anymore. He'll know what he wants. I am sure he wants to know about this. 100% sure.

I explained what Ethereal really was.

"It is a sword. Invisible _and_ invincible. You won't stand a chance fighting with your bare hands. Even the 'Shadow Slicer' can't defeat it." I said, while pointing at my Bastard Sword, the 'Shadow Slicer'. He stood up.

"Then, I need my own weapon." He said seriously.

* * *

Ok.. I think that's enough.. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow as always.. CIAO.. XD


	4. The Eternal Flames

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, here's the 4th chapter... I made it with full of happiness~~ Let's hope it turns out well!! Hehehe..

Anyway, I don't own KH or any other stuff, include the "Forest of Beginnings" because I heard it from a game somewhere. I do own OCs and the plot..

Yeah, review one your way out and enjoy XD (Sorry for grammatical or any vocab mistakes)

* * *

_Summary: Xemnas barged in the house bringing the Heartless. Lea and his mother is in a tight bind. What is going to happen after Sophia said that Ethereal blades are invincible and invisible? This will be the time where Lea gets his chakrams~~_

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh. His facial expression was too much for me, it's too funny. He glared at me, and I glared back, scarier than before.

"Well," I began. "What kind of weapon would you like?"

"Something easy to hold. I want something that can be thrown and can be used for close combat battles as well." He described the weapon.

"Hmm.. A blade-gun?" I asked.

"Too heavy. Plus, it can't be thrown.... Right?"

"Well, let's just go to the Blacksmith tomorrow, ok?"

_

* * *

_

_Lea's POV_

Hell YEAH!! I'm getting my weapon.. I can't wait to go to the Blacksmith!! I wonder what kind of weapon I should take. I don't think mom really cares. I think she just wants a weapon for me so I can fight for myself. But, mom is so protective these days that it gave me the creeps. Wonder if it has a relation for what that old man said.

"TO THE BLACKSMITH!!" I yelled, cheerfully.

"LEA!! Come back here!!" My mom, as always, with her loud and scary voice.

"What is it now, mom?"

"Eat your pancakes."

Oops. I guess mom wasn't happy with that groan which accidentally escaped my big, stupid mouth!!! She's already frowning and glaring at me. Not to mention that knife-stab feeling behind me. Brrr.. I'm getting goose-bumps. Darn..

* * *

Here we are, in front of a big *cough*gigantic*cough cough* Blacksmith Shop. The blacksmith himself seems like he knew mom for a while. Mom never told me she has a blacksmith for a friend!! No fair. I wonder if he's French.. I wonder if he likes chocolate milk...

"Lea, this is Mr. Roché. Yes, he is French. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I have a blacksmith for a friend. YES, he does like chocolate milk, now can we please get on with it?" My mother said, irritated.

O_o OMG?! How did she answer my questions?? Waitta minute, did any question escaped my lips? I don't think I said a thing.

"Because I can read your mind, dear." She said calmly.

"I forgot, mother.... Thank you." I said flatly.

The blacksmith laughed out loud. If you were to stand 5 cm in front of him, I'm sure your deaf in an instant after hearing his laugh. Even the walls shook. A sword nearly chopped his head but he continued to laugh and caught the sword by the handle. That's when I realize, this man is a psycho. DUDE, HOW CAN SOMEONE, WITHOUT TURNING AROUND, CATCH A SWORD AND THREW IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS JUST PAPER ABOUT TO FALL ON YOU?? He is weird.

_

* * *

_

_Mother's POV_

Oh my, I guess he made Lea to pale to speak, he can't even squeak a word. Lea must be shock on how he managed to catch that sword and threw it back in place like it was just paper. Better start a conversation...

"So, back to business, you gotta weapon for my young lad?" I asked

Looks like Lea wasn't used to me speaking in a pirate sort of manner. He gapped a bit but quickly closed his mouth when I reminded him about his manners through telepathy. Oh, Lea.

"Sure, whadda ya want, lass? Ya name it. Swords, guns, arrows, bows, revolvers. Tell me, lad. Which do you like?" He winked.

"Do you have any weapon which is light, and can be used for short and long disctance battle?"

"Hmm, I may have the thing. D'ya want a chakram or this blade-gun?"

I can tell that Lea was saying, "Again with the blade-gun" I giggled.

"Chakrams? What're they?" he asked.

"Well, ya better try it out, lad. She can get a little annoying, but she's good as gold."

"What??" Lea asked.

"He means that the weapon is a little heavy but ones you get the hang of it, you'll say it's easy as pie. Besides, the colour is red, your favourite colour." I explained

Lea nodded slightly and took the chakrams from Roché's hands and gave it a try. I was quite pleased. He seemed to be fluent in controlling it. I'm happy.

"Not bad, kid. Maybe yer mother there would be pleased. Ya better run and hide before the legendary Rose cut yer tongue."

"Ok... WHAT IS HE SAYING THIS TIME??" Lea asked in his heart.

"He means, step aside and let me pay for the weapon or else Shadow Slicer will kill you."

"Err.. Thanks but no thanks, mom." Lea said, running off.

"Wait!! Ya gotta name 'er!!" Roché stated.

_

* * *

_

Lea's POV

What?? Name my weapon?? Now isn't that stupid? Waitta minute, my mom named her weapon. Oh, I see the connection.

"Eternal Flames" I said without thinking.

"Nice choice." Mother said. I'm happy she liked it.

"Sign here, lad, and the chakrams are all yers." Roché boomed.

I signed the paper and erased my misspelt name.

"It's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

I heard my mom sighed and laughed.

_

* * *

_

_Well, I guess that's it.. hehe.. Thanks for reading and have a nice day XD_


	5. Accident with the New Weapon

**Author's Note:**Welcome all!! HAHA!! Well, enjoy reading. Right, disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Heart or the characters, yeah, I own my OCs and plot.. Phew.. Oh well, review on your way out!! Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes.. CIAO~

_

* * *

_

Mother's POV

Oh my gosh!! You should've seen my son!! He was holding that chakrams with dreamy eyes. How cute!! When Roché asked him to give his chakrams a title, or name, he said Eternal Flames. How sweet. Why do I have a feeling he just blurted out whatever came to his mind? Nah, can't be..

What? He misspelt Lea's name? Too bad, this is not the first time though. But seems like Lea got angry..

"It's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?" was what he said. Typical. All I did was sigh and laugh. That son of mine really WAS unbelievable.. Oh well, that's Lea for ya..

* * *

Here we are, at home. I'm gonna test it's strength with my Shadow Slicer.

"Lea, let's taste what that chakram can do shall we?"

"YEAH!! How I've waited to hear that!!" he shouted, excitement in his voice.

"Let's take it down the "Forest of Beginnings" shall we?" I asked, choosing the path to take.

He nodded slightly.

"Here are the rules: No bringing your chakrams. We're gonna learn how to summon. And 2, no food."

I left him to do the"o_O" face and off we go.

* * *

At the "Forest of Beginnings" we set out to the farthest and open-wide area without grasses that could burn easily.

"Ready? Try summoning the Eternal Flames!!" I commanded.

Lea tried his best to concentrate, but alas, nothing happened.

"Umm... I don't really know how to summon... Yeah.." he finally said, looking ashamed while scratching his head.

"Well, try put your whole energy on your hands and concentrate." I said.

"Easier said than done." He grumbled.

"I heard that!!"

"Wha--?? Oh, right. Cat ears." he frowned.

"Indeed.. Tee-hee." I said.

I summoned Shadow Slicer as easy as pie. Lea wasn't surprised. I mean, I did that lots of times, so, why must he be surprised. Right?

"Come on, Lea!! You can do it!!" I said.

"YEAH!! APPRENTICES MUST BEAT THEIR MASTERS!!" he shouted.

He closed his eyes and concentrated a little longer. His eyes shot open and a flare grew instead of his usual emerald eyes. In a split second, Eternal Flames appeared on his hands. I was impressed.

"Lea.... That was amazing!!" I shouted.

I ran to my son to hug him, but, I halted in front of him. I had a feeling that he was not himself, his eyes were hungry for power. Those flames on his eyes. I realized, that Lea was replaced with another man in front of me. I was scared. I couldn't fight and kill him, he's my son!! All I know was, Lea was being controlled.

"Stay back!!"

_

* * *

_

Lea's POV

NO!!! NO!!! What have I done!!! NOOOOO!!! This can't end this way!!! No!!! Mother!! Fight back!! Come on, mom!! Fight back or else my dark-self will kill you!! MOM!! NOO!!!

* * *

I couldn't believe I did this. However much I called her name, I knew she wouldn't respond. She won't smile or laugh anymore. She's not gonna wake up. Ever. Never again will I see her beautiful lavender eyes. Never again will I taste her cooking. Of course, Never again will I talk to her.

I cried as the rain fell down. I still couldn't accept the fact that I ki—No, that's not me!! I didn't kill her!! I didn't!! I didn't!! It was not me!! NOOOO!!

Frustrated, I punched my fists on a tree until it bled, I did so until I heard something.

"Lea..."

I went to where my mom lay and knelt down beside her.

"M-mother?" I stammered.

"Lea.. I'm alright. The cut wasn't severe. I can still stand..." her voice was strong and her eyes calm. She was about to stand up.

"No, mother. Come on, let's take you to the doctor. I'll carry you, besides, you are light."

* * *

"Someone!! Please help!! My mother was attacked by some wild animal during our trip to the forest!!" I yelled, half lying to the people inside the hospital.

A nurse came with a doctor. He asked for a wheel-chair. Another nurse came and I carefully put my mother on the chair.

_

* * *

_

Mother's POV

What was that?? I wasn't cut by a forest animal!! I was--- Oh. I get it. He wouldn't tell the truth about this cut. I hope the doctors believe him. Well, urgh, I can't even move...

Those eyes were scary. What's up with him. Lea seemed like someone else. Those eyes were filled with hunger for power, anger and....murder? I realized, those were the same eyes Xemnas has.

Ever since he got those chakrams.......THE CHAKRAMS!!! Those must be the weapon that triggered his murderous intentions!! The chakrams must be cursed or something!! Oh, Lea. What could a mother possibly do?

"Mother?"

I turned my head to see my son approaching me, closing the door behind him. He wore his usual white t-shirt with black pants. He looked sad and wrecked. I wonder if he was thinking about the incident. That incident drained some of my powers to read people's mind. Damn.

"Mom, I'm sorry." He said, bowing down.

Before I could reply, he was already confessing his previous sins.

"Mom, it was my fault you're now hurt. It's my fault that we were banished from our homeland. It's my fault that....that I may not be able to protect you." He voice was not more than a whiper at the last line.

"Lea? What do you mean by that?" I asked, curiosity in my mind.

"I kinda over-heard what Xemnas said to you."

"You were eavesdropping!! I knew something was wrong!!"

"Mom, listen, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He sighed.

"I..I can't possibly let you join the Organization, mom. I won't." He continued.

"Lea. There's always consequences in choices, for example, if you join, you might risk killing all those weird creatures, even innocent people, right?" I know it's not convincing, yet, it's the only thing I could think of.

"No, mom. I can handle it. I'm sorry. I have to join." He said seriously.

I sighed sadly. After a lot of thinking, heavily, I said, "If you wish to join, you must cross over my dead body."

"What?? I have to kill you first??"

"Yes."

_

* * *

_

Lea's POV

I'm doing the right thing, right? One day, I will have to risk my life to save mother. But first, I'm gonna tell that I was sorry for eavesdropping. I couldn't help it. I won't let my mother join the Organization XIII, and now, because of me, she's hurt.

"Mom, it was my fault you're now hurt. It's my fault that we were banished from our homeland. It's my fault that....that I may not be able to protect you." I'm sure my mom realized I whispered at the last line.

"Lea? What do you mean by that?" she asked, filled with curiosity.

"I kinda over-heard what Xemnas said to you." Damn_. Why in hell did I say that? _I scolded myself._ Smooth move, Lea._ _You just can't resist letting the cat out from the bag, now could you??_

"You were eavesdropping!! I knew something was wrong!!" Woah, she even emphasized the 'were' that means she's disappointed and angry at the same time.

I tried to reassure her that I was sorry, and that I would have to join the Organization XIII, but she won't understand. In fact, she disapproved towards it.

"Lea. There's always consequences in choices, for example, if you join, you might risk killing all those weird creatures, even innocent people, right?" she said.

"No, mom. I can handle it. I'm sorry. I have to join." I said with determination. Well, what can I say?? I'm hard-headed. Besides, what she just said doesn't make sense. Well, sort of...

Silence fell upon us for a while, before she sighed.

"If you wish to join," she began. "You must cross over my dead body."

I thought she was joking at first. My thoughts were 180 degress different. In fact, she's dead serious.

"What?? I have to kill you first??" I asked historically, hoping for a "No" from her mouth.

"Yes."

YES??? SHE SAID YES???? God, I couldn't think of killing my mother. What am I suppose to do?? I'm confused. LITERALLY.

* * *

CLIFF-HANGAHHH!!! (Cliff-hanger) Well, my sister was ranting about some stupid song which drove me crazy. That seriously annoy me. She's soooo annoying. Oh well, I'm working on another story XD

I will probably make a new chapter tomorrow..


	6. A New Member Appeared

**Author's Note: **Sometime soon, I'm gonna change the genre to tragedy.. Since so many happened. Well, I don't own KH or the characters. I just own my beloved OCs and plot. Have fun reading!! Don't forget to review, and sorry for the mistakes!!

P.S.: Demyx is here!!! Woo-hoo!!

* * *

_Summary: For Lea to join in the Organization XIII, he must kill his mother first. What is he going to do now? And whose that weird-looking guy??_

* * *

I couldn't really kill my mother now, right? I didn't know what to do. If I didn't join the Organization, Xemnas would take her away instead, and she would end up doing his dirty works. I couldn't let Xemnas do that to her. There's only one thing to do.

I took a few step backwards, I told my mom that I was going home. She didn't say a thing, her lavender eyes clouded with darkness. That would be the second time I saw mother looked like that. The first was when the Kingdom took father for execution. My mind was swarming up, memories of father danced around my head. I tried to shook it away and ran straight to the exit. As I opened the door, a man wearing a black leather coat stepped inside. I couldn't see his face since his face was shrouded with a hood. He seemed to be......smiling. I started running away.

* * *

I sat there on my red, fire like bed. I suddenly remembered how sad mother looked. Frustated, I flung myself to the bed. The thought of that man I bumped into came to my mind. Every sense on my body told me to go back. I had a bad feeling. As if mother's in danger, but, she could be in danger in that state, right?? I took my coat and rushed to the hospital. Praying that it was just in my head. The hospital was 5 minutes by foot. I reached there and heard voices. I hurried to my mother's room, praying once more.

_

* * *

_

Mother's POV

"No. This can't be. What are you doing here??" I asked, shocked. I'm standing in front of a blond haired guy. Dressed all black, a weird looking haircut and blue eyes.

"Now, is that a way to treat your old student, Ms. Sophia?" the voice had that triumphant tone in it.

"You are NOT my student. Not now, not then, not ever!!"

"Is that so, Ms. Sophia?" he chuckled. "Too bad, I have to kill you right away."

"You won't be able to kill me. Your not at all strong."

Suddenly, the door flung open and there stood my son, panting. I guessed he must've been running from home.

"Now that's a surprise. Ms. Sophia, you never told me you were married and had a child."

"Why should I tell you anything?? You're no one to me!!" I growled.

"Now that's just plain rude!!"

I ignored him "What do you want from me, 'Melodious Nocturne'?"

"Oh!! You remembered me, Ms. Sophia!! I'm so honored!!"

"OK!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! LOST MY PATIENCE!! MOM!! TELL ME WHO THIS GUY REALLY IS!!" Lea said, clenching his fists.

"This is Demyx, the 'Melodious Nocturne'. He kept on saying that he's my apprentice." I said flatly.

"I was your apprentice, Ms. Sophia!!" Demyx screamed like a kid.

"Shut up!! You are no one!! I told you that!! Not now, not then, not EVER!!"

In that instant, I summoned the Shadow Slicer, but before Lea could summon his Eternal Flames, I commanded him.

"This is _my _fight, Lea. Stay out of it." I said darkly.

"Oh!! How scary. Is this the real 'Rose of Oblivion'?" Demyx said.

"That's not of your business!!"

Demyx quickly summoned his Sitar and just let the Sitar jump around. I was dumb-founded. I thought we were going to fight, but he just sat there, his Sitar playing a tune in an instant, I had a bad feeling. Everything in my head told me to look for Lea. That's when I realized, Lea was crouching down, hands on his head, clutching it. Lea let out painful shouts. I quickly realized the tune he was playing. That's the tune to control other people beyond their will!! I took Shadow Slicer and tried to break the Sitar. But the Sitar seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Screw that Sitar.

_

* * *

_

Lea's POV

What the?? Why was mom doing with a young man?? He was barely older than me, perhaps my age or younger. He had blue eyes and blond hair, styled to a mullet. I think.

"Now that's a surprise. Ms. Sophia, you never told me you were married and had a child." The man chimed.

Eh?? Is this guy some kind of gentleman or something? He's polite enough, using 'Ms.' instead of using my mother's name. But he seemed fishy.

"Why should I tell you anything?? You're no one to me!!" my mom growled. Looks like someone's a sour puss.

"Now that's just plain rude!!" He said again.

"What do you want from me, 'Melodious Nocturne'?" It seems like my mom knew this guy somewhere.

"Oh!! You remembered me, Ms. Sophia!! I'm so honored!!"

As an impatient person I am I shouted, "OK!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! LOST MY PATIENCE!! MOM!! TELL ME WHO THIS GUY REALLY IS!!"

Silence. Dead silence.

"This is Demyx, the 'Melodious Nocturne'. He kept on saying that he's my apprentice."

"I was your apprentice, Ms. Sophia!!" Demyx wailed like a kid. No, seriously!!

"Shut up!! You are no one!! I told you that!! Not now, not then, not EVER!!" my mother snapped.

Mother summoned Shadow Slicer. Alright, a little action doesn't hurt. I was about to summon the Eternal Flames when I saw mother glaring at me, wanting me to stay away from the fight.

"This is _my _fight, Lea. Stay out of it." She said darkly.

I stood aside. Of course, alertness covered my body. If that weird-looking guy dared to hurt my mother, he'll be messing with me.

Mother was about to attack when he called upon his Sitar. The Sitar looked like it had a mind of its own!! It started playing this weird music... Huh?! Why was I unable to control myself?! Why am I summoning the Eternal Flames?! Why am I heading towards mother??

"So, it was you who made him the puppet then, Demyx?" my mother's voice was calm though fear shot from her eyes.

"Exactly!! I learned that from you too, Ms. Sophia!!" Demyx said.

I can't believe what I was doing. I started walking towards my mother. A scary thought of me killing my own mother was scary enough. I tried to fight against the music, to no avail. I managed to take control for a few seconds and jabbed myself on the arm with the Eternal Flames. That snapped me out from the control.

"Now that I'm free, I can do something with your Sitar!!" I started smashing the Sitar. Demyx squealed in pain, agony.

"Lea, enough."

I stopped and let Demyx portal away. Anger. Sadness. Disbelief. 3 words to describe how I was feeling. I stopped and turned to mother. I hugged her tight. Not wanting to let go, afraid that my darkself would take over and kill her for good.

"Lea." She said, "I must say, I'm impressed. You were amazing today." She chuckled.

"Thank you, mother. I'm sorry I couldn't hold myself together."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Her voice was calm as the wind. Now, I see why she liked using the Wind element so much!!

_

* * *

_

Mother's POV

Wow, I must say. I was scared when he came to me with those eyes. It was like as if, he had no heart. Demyx had the same eyes too. Was that what you call a Nobody's gaze? I wouldn't be too happy about it. It was scary. Lea was controlled by someone after all!! Someone named Demyx.

Thank goodness, Lea managed to pull himself together. Lea. I think I forgot something. LEA!!! He was hurt!!

"Are you ok, Lea?" I asked, definitely worried.

"Yeah. Why ask?" his innocent eyes seemed to be telling the truth.

"Err.. Nevermind. Waitta minute!! I do mind!! Give me your hand!!"

"Noooooo!! I don't wanna be bandaged!!" his voice was no more than a shriek. Like a child.

"Hold still and be quite!! This is a hospital for goodness sake!!" I said.

I took the first aid kit, got some bandages, some Betadine (A/N: iodine solution), and a few cottons. I cleaned the wound while my son yelped in pain. I treated him with kindness that I don't think he mind when I accidently poured to much the brown liquid over his arm. Finally, I bandaged his arm. That was when I realize, he was asleep. I did the "==a" face.

Oh well, good night, my sweet Lea.

* * *

I guess that's enough. Phew, I did well. Don't forget to review XD Thanks for reading!!


	7. Truth and Lies

**Author's Note: **Hey!! been a while huh?? Yeah, exams are comin' up, so I'm busy.. Here's the latest eps... anyhow, I don't own anything except my OC and plot.. Sorry for the typos and don't forget to review!! Enjoy reading~~ xD

* * *

_Lea's POV_

I woke up with a start. The twilight sky the white-paned window of the hospital was shaded with orange, like fire. Stars were still twinkling in the pre-dawn light. It was a sight to behold. I looked at my mother, shivering in her sleep since she had no blanket to warm her up. Wait a second… WHAT?! I found the blanket on my shoulders and covered mother with it instead. Typical.

Pain shot forward when I moved my arm, "Oww… Looks like I didn't inherit my mother's quick recovery." I chuckled to myself.

I found bandages on my *cough* injured *cough* arm—neatly bandaged—mother must've patched it up. Again. God, I'm sleepy, I guess I'm going back to—

"Lea, are you awake?" I found my mother looking out towards the sky.

"Yeah, anything the matter?"

"Do you remember the events that took place last night?"

Gulp. "More or less. Why?"

"Did you realize you were being controlled?"

Kill me. Kill me now, damn it!!

"Answer me, Lea." She replied, returning her gaze towards me.

"I… Uhh…" Damn. "I didn't realize… I was being controlled…?" Double damn.

Silence, then, "Really, now…?" she whispered, looking back towards the sky.

I didn't dare to answer. I couldn't stand lying to her. She fell quiet. Though her tone had a hint of doubt, she said, "I see…" Did she read my mind? I'm sure she did. Typical.

_Mother's POV_

Geez. Must he lie to me? I didn't exactly read his mind, it was clearly written all over his face.

* * *

FINALLY!! Free at last!! How I miss my house. Now, I better practice the piano. It's been a week since I practiced. My fingers must've gone stiff by now.

Yup, I had to be right. I can't even play a single song. I kept on practicing, being the hard-head I am. Lea was sleeping like a log—as usual. His actions made me play the song titled "This Close." Oh my gosh!! He's smiling!! I giggled but didn't stop playing. I realized he had gotten taller. He used to be my height, now, he's taller than me. He looked so sweet; too bad he sleeps like a log. All of a sudden, I remember Xemnas. I wonder if he came.

"Your decision, Rose?" a deep low voice sounded from behind me. Xemnas.

"I beg you, Xemnas." I plead. "Give me 1 more week. I can't leave him now."

"Very well, but, time is running out, my precious Rose." He said, brushing my chin with his hand.

I slapped his hand, "For the record, I am not your 'precious Rose'. Second, my name is Sophiara."

He smiled, and disappeared into the Dark Corridor. I was wrong to relax. A guy with long blue hair and an "X" on his face came. Saix, also known as, the 'Luna Diviner' came.

"What do you want, Saix?" I asked, not looking at him, hatred in my voice.

"Nothing, in particular." he said, emotionless.

"Then, get the hell out."

"Oooh, touchy aren't we?" he said. "Don't make _him _wait." were his last words before he left.

_Lea's POV_

Whoa!! I slept well. Too bad I woke up to find mother playing "This Close" sadly. Needless to say, she played it like it would be the last lullaby I would hear from her. As if, she was about to leave.

"Mother? Is everything alright?"

"I…." she chocked on tears. "I'll be leaving next week."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She'll be leaving for the Castle That Never Was next week. I can't believe it. Xemnas must've come while I was sleeping. Man, I sleep like a log.

My mind wandered about until I met my mother's lavender eyes. They were beautiful under the light—like amethysts under the sun—but, it was filled with tears of sadness. I hugged my mother tight. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Mother, you… you can't be serious…"

"I'm sorry, Lea. For the time being, let's just train your pyrokinesis."

She got ready, but, I couldn't move. She wouldn't be here with me in a couple of days. My mother forced herself to be cheerful, but that hurts me more. That was the first time in my whole life, I felt betrayed by my own mother.

I grabbed her hand and hissed, "How could you?! I thought you promised!!"

_Mother's POV_

I was a fool. I knew he would remember what I promised. I promised him that I wouldn't leave him. Ever. God, a pair of emerald spheres glared at me, hurt. He looked just like Leonardo. I went to my piano and played "This Close" once more.

"No, Lea. I wouldn't forget my promise." I said while playing.

It seems like he wasn't convinced, he ran up to his room, clearly showing he disapproved my actions. I could only sigh. I need to discuss this with him.

* * *

"Lea? May I come in??" I asked, knocking the door.

"Yeah. You must have something to say." He said behind the wood.

I came in to find Lea on his bed, listening to music. He still had that anger in his eyes, but he looked calmer…

"So many things happened ever since we came here…"

"Yeah, so many events in just a short amount of time." He said, nodding.

"Lea, you know I would have to leave." I said, calmly.

_Lea's POV_

"Lea, you know I would have to leave." she said, calmly.

How could she be SO calm???? It irritates me sometimes. Especially now. I couldn't take it anymore. She's just too calm. I better act fast.

"I know. I'm sure you know that I'll do anything to prevent it."

"Lea." She said. "I have to leave, for your own sake."

"What?! My sake?!" I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yes, you know the Organization will make you do tons of stuff you don't like."

I fell quiet. I can't argue. 7 more days and she'll be gone. Unless… Yes, I have to do it. I need to make a plan. A plan so foolproof that she won't even notice. Now, I just need some cahoots.

-*-5 Days Later-*-

"I'll be going mom!!" I shouted.

"See you, honey!! Be careful!!"

I ran straight to the station and found Nelly there. "You're late!!" she said.

"Sorry, you know it's hard to fool my mother."

"Come on. The sooner we get _there _the sooner we can go home.

Nelly's the only girl I knew in this place. She really resembles my mother. Sometimes, I couldn't even tell which is which. Nelly looked so much like mother, inside and out.

We got our train tickets and took of to The World That Never Was. We reached the station and went out. Castle That Never Was could be seen from our view. It was big and perched up on top of a hill. I thought it would be a long journey, but, I was so wrong. It was quite near. I walked into the gate, ordering Nelly to stay put. Someone eventually greeted me.

"Welcome, Lea. I knew you would come." Xemnas grinned.

_Mother's POV_

Sigh. It's been 2 days since Lea left. I wonder where he was. Today was supposed the day Xemnas came to fetch me up too. I'm so worried.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. I ran and opened the door. In front of me was a man with emerald eyes, red hair, and marks below each eye. He was wearing a black coat. I knew him. It was Lea.

"Lea? What's that mark??" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mother. To be honest, my name's not Lea anymore."

God, no… Don't tell me… "Lea… You joined the Organization??"

He was silent. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping it wasn't true.

He was silent, then, what I fear most occurred. He said, "Axel."

* * *

Cliff-hanger!! I hope you like it!! Don't forget to review!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
